1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recreational vehicles, and more particularly to apparatus designed to afford adjustment of the handlebars or other steering members of such vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of position-adjustable steering controls in connection with automobiles, recreational vehicles and other steerable vehicles is well known. A vehicle with such equipment can accommodate various drivers differing in height, arm length, etc. The same individual, particularly in the course of a long drive, may enhance comfort by adjusting the vehicle steering wheel, handlebars or the like. Examples of adjustable handlebars for bicycles, motorcycles and the like are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,521 (Gatsos), U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,436 (Dodge) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,057 (Kochera). Kochera in particular discloses drop style handlebars adjustable between a downward or racing position, and an upward position for touring or general use. Further in connection with bicycles, Netherlands Patent No. 62,639 (Audrain) shows upper and lower rotatable gears and a cable linkage between the gears which appears to maintain the orientation of the handlebars as they are adjusted.
A disadvantage of these pivotal mounting systems, however, is that the handlebars experience substantial rotation about a horizontal axis as they are adjusted upwardly or downwardly, or forwardly or rearwardly. As a result, the handlebars are moved out of a desired orientation, which is inconvenient and uncomfortable if any gauges, controls and the like that are mounted upon the handlebars are rotated out of their initial position.
In connection with snowmobiles, U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,817 (Marier) discloses an apparatus with upper and lower releasable pawl/cylinder connections to enable an operator to adjust the steering column angle and handlebar orientation independently, then lock them both simultaneously into place with a single lever. While suitable and convenient for vehicles such as snowmobiles having an extended steering column, this arrangement is not as advantageously employed for vehicles having shorter or covered steering columns.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a means for adjusting the forward/rearward position of handlebars or other vehicle steering members without rotating them out of a preferred angular orientation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means for quickly and conveniently adjusting the handlebar position to suit a variety of operators.
Another object is to provide a means for adjusting the forward to rearward position of recreational vehicle handlebars in a manner that preserves the visibility and/or accessibility of any gauges or controls mounted on the handlebars.
Yet another object is to provide a vehicle steering control which is position-adjustable, yet ruggedly secured against unintentional movement due to vibration, sudden impact, or the like.